Gordo vs. Tyler
by TheSwissCheese
Summary: Read to find out! (R&R!)
1. Default Chapter

Knock. Knock.   
"GET IT LIZZIE!" yelled a half-asleep Matt.  
"YOU get it, dweeb! Have you ever tried applying makeup with a time limit of..." pauses to check clock, "30 SECONDS?!"  
Matt laughed, and slowly made his way to the door. He checked through the peep hole, and saw an anxious Miranda, standing aside a tall, tan guy. Lizzies annoying little brother raised his eyebrow, and opened the door.  
"Good gracious, Miss Miranda! Aren't you looking exquisite today?" Matt said in an English accent.   
"Cut the crap, Matt." Laughed Miranda. "You don't have to try to impress me. FOR THE LAST TIME, the answer is NO. You can't kill me to use my eyeballs for your life-size Barbie idea. Where is Lizzie?" Matt let out a deep sigh. "Upstairs," he mumbled, practically crawling to the kitchen. "Sorry about that," Miranda apologized to the stunning stranger. "Matt... is crazy. Anyway!" Then she turned towards the upstairs and shouted "LIIIIIIZZZZZZZIIIIIIIEEEEEE! WE'RE HERE! WE! AS IN, PLURAL! GET DOWN HERE!" Within seconds, Lizzie was standing next to Miranda.  
"Lizzie... calm down! You're cursing like a sailor! Just CHILL OUT." Lizzie took a deep breath, and said, "You're right; I'm sorry! Let's go!" She grinned, and the two girls ran down to the living room. When Lizzie saw the boy, she ran directly to him. "Hi there," she said flirtatiously. "I'm Lizzie. You must be Tyler. I'm glad we finally got to meet in person!" She leaned in and gave him a friendly hug, and showed her signature smile. "You never told me how gorgeous she would be," Tyler said to Miranda, showing off a deep voice. Lizzie blushed, and was about to thank him when...  
Knock. Knock.  
"Geeze, Lanny! FINALLY!" Matt yelled from the kitchen, setting down his cereal bowl. He ran to the door and opened it anxiously. "Oh." He said, upset. "Gordo." David Gordon laughed as he gave Matt a pat on the back. "Always good to see you too, buddy... Where's your..." he was interrupted when he bumped into Tyler. He spun around. He examined this guy for awhile, then said, "Um, hi. I don't believe I know you." Lizzie and Miranda exchanged glances. "Oh, Gordo..." Lizzie began. "This is my friend, Tyler. He's Miranda's cousin, whom I've been talkin to on the computer for a couple months now. We became good friends, actually. It's amazing how much we have in common," she finished, giggling. Gordo angrily said, "What's that saying? Ah yes, opposites attract." Miranda elbowed him. He began again, "Lizzie, guess who I just saw at the Digital Bean?" Thinking that the awkward part was over, Lizzie asked for an answer. "Ethan." Lizzies eyes widened. "E-Eth-Ethan?" she stuttered. "Yeah, Ethan Craft. You know. The boy you've had a crush on, oh, since the fifth grade." ...Lizzies eyes widen even more. He then said to Lizzie in a loud enough whisper that everyone heard, "This dude isn't your type." "Gordo, I just remembered. I have to talk to you." Miranda, humoring her, said, "Yeah me too, Gordo... Let's go up to Lizzie's room. Tyler, you can go talk to Matt. He isn't as bad as he seems. We'll be right back."  
"DAVID GORDON!" Miranda said the second she slammed the door to Lizzies room shut. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING DOWN THERE?" Gordo shrugged and plopped down on the bed. Lizzie said quietly, "You made me feel embarrassed and awkward, Gordo. I really didn't appreciate it." He flew up from the bed. "LIZZIE, don't you get it? YOU made ME feel embarrassed and awkward. YOU made me feel bad. I felt like an idiot down there. I felt jea..." He stopped. "You felt...?" Lizzie asked quietly. Miranda shouted, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! YOU'RE JEALOUS! YOU DO LIKE LIZZIE!" Lizzie gasped. "Gordo? Do you... like me?" 


	2. Decisions, Decisions

*Sry about Ch. 1's little typo!! I promise there won't be any this time!*  
  
"Wh-What... What are you talking about?" Gordo stuttered. Miranda, rolling her eyes, spit out, "Well, DO YOU? Yes or no?" Lizzie began to blush. "Miranda, just... leave him alone." "Noooo!" Miranda blurted out. "Answer me Gordo." In a whisper, he said, "Yes." Lizzie bit her lip as a smile crossed her face. "Really, you do?" All he could do was nod. "It was soooo obvious!" said Miranda, walking to the door. "Come on. We can't keep Tyler waiting forever." Lizzie grabbed her friends arm. "Wait." "What now?" Miranda asked as Gordo stood up. Lizzie walked over to Gordo, put her hands on his shoulders, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Gordo's face turned red furiously. "Gordo, I guess, if you wanted, we could give... US... a try." Miranda barged in between the two of them. "Aww! This is SO cute!" No one spoke for a minute; Gordo staring at Lizzie, Lizzie smiling at Gordo, and Miranda, in the middle of it, with hands-on-hips. Finally Gordo managed to say, "I'd like that."   
After the three of them returned downstairs, Lizzie said, "Gordo, why don't you come with us? We're just going to The Digital Bean." Gordo immediately accepted the invitation, and they were all on their way. On the walk there, Lizzie & Gordo were discussing a new movie that was out that they both wanted to see, while Miranda & Tyler caught up. "So," Tyler began. "Are you and Gordo, like, together?" Miranda burst out laughing. "Are you kidding?! Gordo? And ME? No way!" Tyler didn't seem to understand why it was so funny, and asked, "Oh, well, is Lizzie?" Miranda stopped laughing. "Umm..." Tyler interrupted, "Because I like her. I really like her." "I see... Well, Ty, that's something you'll have to talk to Lizzie about."   
When they got to their destination, The Digital Bean, they began looking for a table, bobbing their heads to the music as they went. As they were about to sit down at the last free table, someone rushed over and immediately claimed the table. "Over here, honey," said a familiar voice. Kate. "Oh, HI. I didn't see you there; but then, I'm sure you get that a lot." Making a groaning noise, Lizzie turned around, about to walk away, when Ethan appeared. "Hi Lizzie!" he said in a friendly voice. "What's up?" Twirling her hair, she answered, "Oh, nothing Ethan. How about you?" "Oh, nothin, nothin. I'm just here for lunch with Kate." He then lowered the volume of his voice and finished, "Our parents are friends, and they have this crazy idea that her and I should get together!" Laughing, she said, "That is crazy!" She then heard an "AHEMM" from behind her. She turned around. "Well, Lizzie? Aren't you going to introduce me?" Kate said in her snotty tone. "Oh, right. This is my friend Tyler. He's Mirandas cousin. He is staying with her for the summer. Tyler, this is my, uh, FRIEND, Kate." "Hiii there, Tyler. I'm not REALLY her friend... just a classmate." She said matter-of-factly. "Mm hmm," Tyler said, obviously not falling for the brat. "We should probably steal that now-empty seat, guys. I'm starving!" Miranda said, dashing for the table. "Seeya guys," Ethan shouted.   
While eating, Gordo and Miranda were talking about which of the Telletubbies they would like to be. "I want to be Tinky-Winky, because he's the oldest, so he makes all the rules." Gordo said. But Miranda argued, "GORDO, everyone knows that Tinky-Winky is GAY! I mean, come on. He's purple, he has a triangle on his head, and he carries a purse!"  
Meanwhile...  
"Lizzie, I wanted to ask you... Is there anything going on between you and, uh, HIM?" Tyler asked, nodding towards Gordo, who wasn't paying attention at all. Lizzie paused. "Umm, Tyler, can I get back to you on that?" He looked up at her. "I really like you." Lizzie weakened. "Aww, I really like you, too. It's just that... Gordo and I have been friends for, like, EVER. And we just need to... work a couple things out." She was hoping that he could understand. "So, are you turning me down?" Lizzie raised her eyebrow. "Turning you down?" "Duh, Lizzie. I just asked you out." Her mouth dropped. "Tyyyyler. I really like you. But I'm not sure if I want a boyfriend right now. Can I get back to you in a day or two?" Tyler, upset but understanding, agreed.   
"Wow, I'm stuffed!" Miranda said abruptly. "Tyler we better get going. Mom wants to do some kind of family bonding thing in..." she paused and checked her neon green watch, "15 minutes." The two of them stood up. "Well, Lizzie, it was really, REALLY great to finally meet you." Tyler said softly. "You too," Lizzie being a little more casual, keeping in mind the fact that Gordo was watching and listening. "So I guess I'll... see you tomorrow?" "Alrighty." Miranda grabbed Tyler and they began walking towards the door. "Later!" Gordo called to them. Then he turned back around to Lizzie. "Umm." Lizzie had an expectant look on her face, and asked, "Yes?" Gordo, swallowing his pride, asked, "You wanna go down to the stables?" Lizzie smiled the biggest smile Gordo had seen in awhile. "The stables!? We haven't been there together since the third grade! Let's go!" The two of them got up and left the restaurant, both of them obviously anxious to see what awaited them.  
  
R&R! 


	3. Broken Hearts Are Better Than Broken Fri...

You know the deal... Unfortunately, the original Lizzie McGuire characters don't belong to me. (Except Tyler!) :)  
  
I'm soooooo sorry that it took so long to get this one out, guys! I've been so busy soaking up the sun that I completely forgot the internet existed. *blushes* So sorry. PLEASE R&R? I hope you like it, I kind of finished it in a hurry, and I KNOW it's not my best work. More to come. R&R!  
Thanks to those I haven't had a chance to get to that Reviewed Chapters 1 & 2:  
Kkatz: sorry about the format, I can't help that one! Thanks for the compliment and you can stop WAITING b/c Ch. 3 is here! :)  
SpelCastrMax: Sry that I can't make new chapters as quickly as I'd like, b/c I've been busy! But I write more anytime that I get the chance! :)  
LitaFreak69: Thank you! Here's the MORE that you've been asking for! :)  
Bob007: Thanks and I'll try when I get a chance! :)  
  
* . *  
"Gordo," Lizzie began, bobbing up and down as her horse made a slow gallop next to his. "Tyler asked me out today." The smile that was on his face was replaced with a look of worry. "Oh?" he asked. "Well... what did you tell him?" She explained what she had said, and that she wanted to try things out. "So are we just supposed to title ourselves as boyfriend & girlfriend for a day or two to see how you like it?" he asked, seeming a little offended. "I don't know, I guess so." Gordo replied with, "Um, ok... Lizzie you wanna be my girlfriend?" Lizzie smiled and answered, "Sure."  
After a long ride, when it was starting to get dark, the 2 of them decided to go home. On the walk home Lizzie said randomly, "It's not that I think that the thing between me and you would be WRONG, Gordo. I just think it might be... weird. I just don't want to put our friendship at risk, because I'd rather have that than a relationship." He nodded, "I agree. But at least we're giving it a try. And I'm going to be honest with you, I would really like for this to work out."   
When they reached Lizzies doorstep, there was an awkward silence. "Soo, um, can I ask you something?" "Duh, Gordo! Of course." "Do you kiss on a first date?" Lizzie laughed, trying to hide her nervousness. "First date? Are you kidding me? We've been dating since we were in diapers." Gordo shrugged, and leaned in to kiss her. It was nothing wonderful; it wasn't a very drawn out kiss, and NO TONGUE ACTION was involved. It was just a simple lip-on-lip kiss. They both slowly drew away, both of them blushing. "So I guess I'll see you later?" Gordo asked, looking down. "Sooner," Lizzie smiled, walked into her house, and closed the door. "Oooh! Lizzie and Gordo sittin' in a tree..." Matt began. "MATT! YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!" She looked at Lanny, who simply nodded. Too much on her mind to deal with him, she flicked Matts head and fumbled up to her room. She immediately called Miranda. "GET OVER HERE NOW!" was all she could say. "Ok, Lizzie, whoa, calm down. We'll be over..." Lizzies eyes popped. "WHAT? No, not WE! YOU. Just YOU." She hung up. Not even 10 minutes later, Miranda was banging on the door. Jo McGuire answered it. "Miranda, what on earth..?" Ignoring her altogether, the anxious girl flew up to Lizzies room where she found Lizzie face-down on her bed, screaming into a pillow. "What the HECK is going on!?" Lizzie explained every little detail, neglecting all the times Miranda tried to interrupt with questions. When she reached the end she stopped and said, "Miranda. I just want to be his FRIEND." Tears started streaming down her face, carrying mascara with them. "What do I do? I can't hurt his feelings. He is such a good friend. I knew right when he kissed me thatwe can't do this." Miranda calmed Lizzie down and said, "I'm staying overnight."   
Wiping her tears away with mascara, Lizzie decided, "I have to call him now." "Noo, Lizzie. I think you should sleep on it. You need some time to pull your thoughts together. You may decide that you LIKE the idea of it by tomorrow." Lizzie nodded. "Miranda, you have a way with words." She smiled.  
  
~Following morning, 10:07 am~  
"Well?" Miranda asked, yawning. "Have you decided what to do?" Lizzie crawled out of her bed and over to her makeup area. "Yes," she said as she looked in the mirror. "I feel the same way that I felt last night. Gordo and I are only meant to be friends." Miranda walked over to Lizzie and handed her the phone. She gave her a pat on the back for support and said, "Now or never." Lizzie slowly dialed Gordo's number, saying it aloud as she went. "It's ringing! It's ringing! It's ring--- Oh hello! Is Gordo there please?" While Lizzie waited for Gordo to get to the phone, she pressed "Speakerphone." Now Miranda could hear as well.  
G: Hey Lizzie. What's up?  
L: Hi, Gordo. Umm... Ok, we need to talk.  
G: We do?  
L: Yes, we do. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but...  
G: But...?  
L: *gulps* After, ya know, "trying things out" last night, I think that we should... just be friends.  
There was a few seconds of silence, but was broken by...  
G: I see.   
L: I hope you aren't upset, Gordo. I'm so sorry. I love you to death, and yes, I do still have feelings for you. But we have to just be friends. If our friendship was ever ruined over this, I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt; that I had broken a friendship.  
G: You're right, Lizzie, it's ok. I do still like you a lot, but a broken heart is better than a broken friendship.  
L: Thanks Gordo. I'm sorry.  
G: It's cool... well... it was nice while it lasted. I have to go now, but will you give me a call later?  
L: You bet! Later.  
*click* And he was gone. "So?" asked Miranda. "How do you feel?" "Relieved," Lizzie said with a sigh. "Relieved."  
  
* . * 


End file.
